


Ebott Never Looked So Good

by mageo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk, M/M, Reader Is Frisk, frisk is now grown, i love that sexual tension, i'll add archive warnings if/when they happen, i'll update the rating once smut comes in, i'm gonna tag as i go so i don't give out spoilers, some angst and tension too, some fluff in there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageo/pseuds/mageo
Summary: It's been fifteen years since you freed the monsters, and thirteen years since Sans skipped town. You're now twenty-three, and a college graduate to boot. You're an adult. A grown ass woman.You guess Sans probably couldn't recognize you, and that's why he started hitting on you.





	Ebott Never Looked So Good

"Hey, punk! Stop cheating!" Undyne glares at you from across the table, face flushed from alcohol. She tosses her cards onto the table, revealing two pairs. She eyes you skeptically as you slide your winnings to your growing pile of poker chips. You got a full house.

"It's not like we're playing for money, Undyne, so stop worrying about it," you tell her as Doggo begins to shuffle the cards. "We're playing for french fries."

"And you've got like four large orders worth of winnings over there! The rest of us barely have a medium. You've gotta be cheating," she says, taking a swig of her spiked spider cider. Her eyes narrow as she sets her cup back down. "You don't have mind reading powers, do you?"

"It's not so much reading minds as it is reading faces," you answer, lifting the cards Doggo deals to you. _Shit, bad hand. Better not place a large bet this time._

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Alphys leans over from the seat beside her, giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "She means that you're just a little b-bit... uh, expressive."

"I'm what?"

"You're really bad at hiding your feelings, Undyne," Dogaressa supplies. "It's easy to tell when you've got a good hand or a bad hand by the look on your face."

For a moment, Undyne looks ready to argue, but then she shrugs, and grins. "It's hard to stay so calm when you're as passionate as I am!" This gets her a cheer from everyone at the table, and Alphys gives her a big smooch. Wholesome.

After a few more rounds of poker, and four shots, you're on the dance floor kicking it with Asriel. Papyrus is manning the jukebox, and Undyne is in a booth with Alphys in the back, trying to pretend they aren't smooching. It's an awesome Saturday night, even if it isn't one of the absolute ragers you used to get invited to when you were taking classes at a university up north. But hey, you'll take it. You've really missed your friends. You definitely don't regret working hard enough to earn your degree a semester early.

"Hey Azzy, check it out!" You have to shout a few times to get his attention, but when you're finally able to get him to look in the direction you're pointing, he bursts into laughter.

"Are they for real? Dude, someone needs to call Mom. They're getting out of hand." Next to the booth Undyne and Alphys are currently making out in, Grillby is standing with a check, impatiently waiting for them to stop. They don't.

"Well _I'm_ not about to get suplexed trying to break them up, so maybe someone should call her," you say, stopping your movements and pulling out your phone. "Be right back, Azzy, I'm gonna go do that."

Asriel doesn't even slow down, but he does make flirty eyes at a bunny monster sitting in one of the booths, who promptly gets up to join him for a dance. "Cool, cool. I'll be here." 

You give him a playful pout. "Am I that easy to replace?"

He shrugs, keeping his eyes focused on his new dance partner. "Hey, you snooze, you lose. And I'm in pretty high demand."

You roll your eyes at his counter-teasing, and walk out the front door of the establishment. The cold air hits you immediately, causing a shiver to run up your spine. Snow starts to pool in your hair and on your body, and you try to pull up your mom's contact info as quick as you can, since you didn't think to grab your coat.

It rings, and rings. And rings. When you get her voicemail, you hang up and try it again. _She probably fell asleep reading in the armchair again,_ you think. The second time, she answers on the third ring.

"Frisk? Is something wrong, dear?" You expect her to sound frantic, like she usually does when she answers the phone after missing a call or two, her overprotective and worrying nature causing her to make assumptions about why you so desperately need to reach her. But this time, you can't help but pick up on the subtle irritation. You usually never hear that tone of voice from her, unless she's talking to Asgore. _Wow, I wonder what dad did,_ you think to yourself.

"Nothing dangerous, I promise," you reassure her, and hear a sigh of relief. "We do have a bit of a situation though. Remember how I told you we were all going to go have a fun time at Grillby's?"

"Did Papyrus have too much to drink again? You know that he shouldn't be given alcohol. The last time he drank, he practically kidnapped a school bus full of children so that he could take them to a corn maze." You laugh, remembering the incident. You'd been back in town for the weekend, having promised to help Asriel decorate the house with Halloween decorations. You convinced Toriel to throw a small party with your friends to celebrate the holiday, and Papyrus... that beer wouldn't leave his system for two days.

"Nah, Grillby knows to make all of his drinks virgin. It's Undyne and Alphys. They're too far gone, and won't get off each other long enough to pay their tab."

She sighs, and you can almost imagine what she looks like at this very moment. Exasperated, and pinching the bridge of her nose, trying to find words to say that don't sound like she's had a long day already. "I'll be there soon."

"Thanks, mom. You're the best." You're about to hang up the phone when she starts speaking again.

"Ah ah ah, you and Asriel are going home too. And Papyrus. It's almost two in the morning! You have work on Monday! You're going to need all day tomorrow to recover from that terrible hangover."

"Boo! You don't even know if I've been drinking."

"I follow Papyrus on Instagram, Frisk. I know everything that's going on over there," she deadpans. "How'd you get so good at poker, anyway?"

You chuckle nervously, and a bit too loudly. "Haha, uh, see you when you get here, mom! Bye!"

 

* * *

 

Sans may not have been around for the past thirteen years, but the town of Ebott hasn't changed much. A couple of fast food restaurants closed down, and a new bowling alley opened up. He's pretty sure he saw a billboard advertising a new grocery store. So he knows that as soon as he turns onto Burgundy Road off Main Street, he'll be greeted with the warm colors of Grillby's bar. And true enough, as he makes the turn, the big neon sign appears.

_shit. i haven't paid my tab in over thirteen years. i hope grillby takes credit cards._

He parks his motorcycle in the nearby lot, and walks up to the door. He hesitates before opening it, unsure if he's ready to face the consequences of being gone for so long, or if he should just bail. _no, i have to do this. i can't be gone forever._ With an anxious sigh, he opens the door and prepares himself for the worst...

...only to find the place to be so busy, he's instantly swept up into the crowd.

He surfs through the humans and monsters, trying to make his way to the front, to the bar. He tries to keep an eye socket out for familiar faces, but there's so many people, he can barely keep track of himself. _wow, this place got popular._ When he's finally able to break free of the crowd, he sees someone he recognizes. Tall, with fur soft and grey like his mother's, and big horns shaped just like his father's. Asriel.

 _and who's that beside him?_ Sans thinks. Short height, probably only a smidgen shorter than himself, long, dark chocolate hair, sexy curves... If only he can get a face to go with that bod. Sure, he's here trying to reconnect with his friends and family, but damn.

Suddenly, the woman took hold of one of the drinks Grillby dropped off for them and turned, holding it out for Asriel to clank his own glass against. Sans is able to get a good glimpse of her profile, if only for a moment.

Ebott never looked so good.

  

* * *

  

Instead of rejoining the dancefloor when you came back, you sat down at the bar, and ordered a margarita. You're sipping on that drink and checking SnapChat messages from your college buddies when Asriel takes the seat beside you. "So, you called mom? Is she coming to take them home?"

A glance over to your right tells you that while Undyne and Alphys have cooled it on the making out, they're still drunk beyond their limit. Now they're bothering Papyrus at the jukebox, poking his bones and selecting songs on the jukebox. You really hope you're not going to have to listen to a round of anime openings and k-pop.

"Yeah, she told me she'd be here soon. But it's been ten minutes already, so I don't know when she's gonna get here," you answer, then shrug. "She said she's gonna make the rest of us go home too, so I'm not in that big of a hurry for her to show up, anyhow."

"Damn. I knew we shouldn't have called her."

"You're the one who suggested it!"

"Yeah, but I was conflicted about that decision." You both laugh, and order yourself another margarita from Grillby, as well as one for Asriel. Grillby looks like he's ready to cut you off when he overhears that your mom is coming, but reluctantly delivers when you tell him that you can hold your liquor.

You hold your drink up to Asriel, who's already began sipping at his. "I propose a toast. To all the long, drunken nights ahead of us!"

"You always propose that."

"Just clink the damn drink, Azzy."

Clink.

You take a large sip from your glass, knowing that as soon as Toriel steps through the door, you're cut off. Asriel tells a joke about gas prices, and you explode with laughter, slapping his knee. He tells you another about stop signs, and you're practically on the floor. He's about to tell another when he's interrupted.

"that's a pretty nice laugh you've got there. i bet i can get you to do it louder."

You groan, rolling your eyes. Asriel looks shocked, staring at the face behind yours, but you shake your head, signaling that you can deal with it. You didn't come out to the bar to get hit on. (This time.) Just who does this bozo think he is? You turn around to give him a piece of your mind.

And run right into a familiar face.

Or rather, right into a familiar skull. You'd recognize him anywhere--lazy grin, blue hoodie, _bones._ As far as you know, and you know quite a bit, there are only two skeleton monsters. Papyrus, who’s currently trying to help Grillby separate Undyne and Alphys again. And Sans… But Sans skipped town years ago.

"uh, you know. the laughter. i can make you laugh," while his confidence hasn't seemed to lessen over your silence, beads of sweat have started to appear at the top of his skull. Does he really not recognize you? Well, it _has_ been thirteen years.

It still feels kind of gross to have him hit on you, though.

But, well... it's been _thirteen years._ Just who does this guy think he is, disappearing for over a decade, and waltzing back here like here's just returned from a weekend in the city? The last time he saw you, you were _ten._ You were a _child._

That's grounds for a prank, you think. You turn, catching Asriel's eyes. You understand his shock now. You shoot him a wink, your lips turning up into a smirk. When you face Sans again, you put on the best flirtatious smile you've got.

"You can make me laugh? I'd _love_ that."

 


End file.
